For the determination of the composition of gases or gas mixtures mass spectrometers or gas specific sensors are generally employed. Mass spectrometers are complex instruments, which permit extremely accurate gas analysis. Sensors for measurement of the concentration of specific gases are on the contrary normally simpler devices, which calculate the concentration of a given gas on the basis of certain physical or chemical properties thereof, as for example an absorption line in its spectrum or a paramagnetic property of the gas.